


You Were Mine For A Night

by senioritastyles



Series: Everybody Loves Luke [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke goes on an adventure with Ashton, but the experience doesn't stop there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Mine For A Night

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Wrapped Around Your Finger by 5 Seconds of Summer)

Luke is beyond bored right now, and that’s why he jumps up as soon as his phone signals a text message. Like, literally jumps up and grabs the phone so fast that he’s not exactly sure how he ended up with his upper half hanging off his bed and his lower half sprawled out over his pillows. The text is from Ashton and Luke’s glad because that means adventure. The message is just a simple request for company, asking Luke to come over and hang out because Ashton is bored too. Of course Luke says yes, and he’s dressed and out the door in less than 10 minutes. 

\--

Luke doesn’t see any cars in the driveway when he gets to Ashton’s, so he texts the older boy that he’s here just in case. Ashton’s reply is immediate, telling him to just let himself in and to please get him a water bottle from the fridge on his way out back. Luke rolls his eyes but does as he’s asked, because it’s easy to listen to Ashton, always has been. Luke likes being told what to do because he’s never quite sure, and Ashton seems to know the best way in any situation; it’s why Luke loves him so much. Luke spots Ashton on a lawn chair a few feet off the patio, so he walks over and leans the cold bottle on Ashton’s shoulder, smiling when Ashton looks up.

“Hey.” The older boy greets, adjusting his sunglasses.

Luke sits down on the grass next to Ashton, loving the cool feeling of it on his hands, hugging the older boy’s leg and resting his head on Ashton’s knee. “Hi.”

“I wanna do something. Like, something really fun and cool.” Ashton announces, laughing quietly, probably at Luke.

“Like what?” Luke asks, looking at Ashton through his Ray Bans. 

“I don’t know.” Ashton admits, thinking towards the near-cloudless blue sky. “We should go on an adventure.”

Luke keeps looking at Ashton hopefully, because this is exactly what Luke needed today. “Okay. Where to?”

It takes Ashton another second to think before he suggests, “Maybe we should go to that nature trail we went to last year. That was fun.”

Luke nods his head, because he knows exactly which one Ashton’s talking about and it was indeed very fun. “Yeah that’d be cool.”

Ashton nods and stands, but the child in Luke forces the younger boy to keep a tight hold of Ashton’s leg and smile mischievously up at him, like a 4 year old playing with their parent. Ashton tries his best to dislodge Luke, shaking his leg and trying to walk.

“Lukeeee, let go you clingy bastard.” Ashton pleads, laughing and pulling Luke about an inch in his desired direction. 

Luke’s laughing now too, hard enough to make his grip loosen and Ashton gets away, skittering away before doubling back and helping Luke up. Luke’s legs don’t quite agree with him when he stands and they end up getting tangled around each other for a second, but Luke thinks he hides it pretty well. They’re in the Honda in minutes, windows rolled down just enough that Luke can feel the gentle breeze tickling through his hair cooling his face. He braces himself against the door as they drive, Blink 182 carrying them down the open road. Luke could never get tired of staring out the window, watching fleeting moments of another person’s day and wondering if they’re happy, if that phone call is important and life changing or just a friend calling to say hi, if they’ve got a family or if they’re still in school or both. It’s fascinating that one second out of a whole day can make everything different, and he thinks about what this second in his day could mean, what being here with Ashton at this very moment may have saved him from, where it’s taking him, what it changed. The trees swallowing the road, budding green again after the long winter, remind him that nothing is permanent and he wants to keep looking forever, to appreciate each and every glance he gets because he might not get another one.

\--

The trail and the woods it runs through are as gorgeous as Luke remembers. Pine and soft dirt smell new and fresh as they walk, Luke a few feet ahead since Ashton keeps stopping and getting distracted. Luke’s purring the hook to a new song he wrote with Michael the other day, treading lightly on the uneven ground because he’s too clumsy not to. When he looks up he sees something they hadn’t noticed the first time they came here: a clearing. It’s not huge, but it’s big enough, a zigzag circle of trees centered by grass and dotted with little flowers and completely submerged in sunlight.

Luke decides Ashton needs to see this, now. “Hey Ash, look.”

Luke looks at Ashton at the exact second Ashton looks at Luke, and from here the older boy appears dark and mysterious. He’s still a ways back, covered in shade by the canopy of trees, an outline of shadows and leafy amber eyes, honey skin glowing tan, tinged a tone darker in the low light, caramel hair fluttering with the gentle breeze and surrounding Ashton’s sweet scruff speckled face. He kept the hair down for a change today, and Luke’s grateful because it makes him look younger, more buoyant and charming, like a prince come to rescue the damsel and slay the giant. It takes a minute for Luke to shake off his staring, and by then Ashton has started moving towards the clearing, which Luke decides he needs to be in. Luke veers right once he’s past the trees, and he sits just shy of the woods on the dense grass, waiting for the older boy to finish his little photoshoot. Ashton sits and immediately lies back, relaxing into the ground with his arms under his head. Luke rests himself on his forearms, ankles crossed, watching the sky drift to the right and cause shadows to dance across the ground. His mind circles back like a vulture, preying on his earlier thoughts about how different life could be if one moment had been altered. He knows Ashton would have something intelligent to say, could maybe clear Luke’s head and give him some closure on the subject.

“Ash?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever think about what life would be like if everything was different?” There’s the bait, and it’s quiet and vague, but Luke’s hoping Ashton will bite.

And he does. “Different how Lukey?”

The pet name makes Luke’s heart stutter, and he has to really think, because there’s so many moments, so many coincidences that the four of them have been through and any one of them could’ve made or broken them. “Like, if we hadn’t met and formed the band, or Louis hadn’t noticed us on YouTube. Just, if everything was the opposite of how it is now.”

The sky seems to give Ashton his thoughts, because those mossy eyes are upturned and pensive. “Well, I couldn’t tell you what it would be like if we hadn’t met because I don’t really wanna think about that. But I’d like to imagine we’d have made it some other way without the 1D boys. Maybe not as fast as we did, but I think we’d still make it.”

The idea resonates with Luke, somewhere deep in his chest. “Yeah me too. Even if we didn’t, I think I’d still wanna be a band. I’d wanna do it forever even if we sucked. I like it too much. I like you guys too much.” The admission feels like cement in Luke’s mouth, solid with truth but heavy, like it holds so much worth that Luke’s scared that it’ll tumble from his mouth and shatter now that he’s let it out; he picks at the grass and piles it onto Ashton to distract himself.

And then Ashton’s nodding and laughing that adorable trill that makes Luke’s heart swell. “That’s true. If not I always have KFC to fall back on.”

Luke laughs along, because Ashton should just buy KFC at this point since he loves it so damn much—Luke would go halfsies with him right now if he would just stop telling that story. But instead he just chucks more grass onto the older boy, whose attention diverts to the opposite side of the clearing.

“Stay here.” Ashton commands, dimples cratering his cheeks as he stands.

Luke watches the sky again, wondering what Ashton is up to but being too lazy to sit up and look. He doesn’t have to wonder for long, though, because a minute or so later Ashton is back and he’s dropping a bundle of wild flowers next to Luke as he sits back down.

Luke can’t resist the joke, laughing at himself as he says, “You got me flowers? Is this a date or something?”

Ashton picks up a few from the assortment. “No. Now hold still. Lauren did this thing once with a bunch of flowers my mom had and she showed me how to do it. Although, her hair is a lot longer than yours is.” He pauses for a second, staring at Luke in thought before he decides, “Oh well, lie down and hold still.”

Luke does as he’s told, smiling softly and letting his eyes slip shut. He hears the crisp snap of the stems, feels Ashton’s long fingers sinking into his hair and pulling back out repeatedly, arranging a vibrant bouquet into a nectar-blonde vase. It relaxes Luke, nearly puts him to sleep with the gentle lulling of brush of hands against his scalp.  
Luke’s mouth forms a lazy, happy smile. “This is romantic.” He admits, because that’s how it feels—not that he minds in the slightest.

Ashton’s laugh bounces off the trees, and Luke can tell that he’s focused because the normally talkative older boy would have definitely had a retort any other time, especially when the former sentence is taking a stab at his manliness. But silence races against Luke’s comment, ultimately winning out as Luke feels Ashton’s hand one last time before there’s nothing for a solid minute. 

Luke gathers that Ashton’s admiring his own handy work, opening his eyes and pouting his lips for effect. “Well, how do I look?”

Ashton chuckles and says, “You look good.”

Luke can see a deeper thought swimming around is the Ashton’s eyes, like tiny fish in a pond tinted green by sunlight filtering in through the umbrella of leaves; but something larger comes by and swallows it away, because the next second Ashton is telling him, “We should probably head back to the car before it gets too dark.”

Dissatisfaction shrouds Luke’s face, but he knows Ashton’s right. The sun is setting rapidly, chasing the moon out of hiding, so he agrees, sits still for a picture, and then accepts Ashton’s help in getting up. As soon as he stands a waterfall of colored softness drips from his head, tickling against his cheeks and making him giggle. He leads the way out of their tiny heaven, retreating like the sunset behind them with his own personal sunshine trailing him.

\--

Ashton’s basement has always been one of Luke’s favorite places to hang out. It just has such a cool vibe, all worn out furniture and cream colored walls and TV big enough to cover most of Luke’s body. It’s just a warm room that reminds Luke of when the band first got together and spent hours down here trying to figure out how to play covers of their favorite songs over soda and chips and pizzas. Luke put Step Brother’s on and stretched himself over the couch and Ashton’s lap, laughing probably too loudly under the blanket he instinctively reaches for every time they come down here—it’s Luke’s favorite because it always smell clean and Mama Irwin has a habit of stacking it on the bottom of the blanket pile near the heating vent, so it’s always toasty warm when Luke wraps himself in it. Ashton’s laugh is filtering through the air along with Will Ferrell’s voice, and Luke feels at home. 

Ashton’s big hands grip Luke’s legs and lift them up, and as he stands he says, “M’gonna go make us some popcorn.”

Luke’s laughing at the movie but he manages to say okay before Ashton’s gone. Luke finds, unsettlingly enough, that he misses the older boy’s presence already. He wants to be held by those strong arms and he wants to feel Ashton’s apple and coffee breath spill out over the back of his head and he wants Ashton to talk to him in that soft calming voice until Luke falls asleep. Ashton comes back down with a bowl of popcorn as promised and he sets it on the table.

Instead of voicing all of those desires, Luke settles for a simpler attainable one. “Come give me a hug Ashton.”

Ashton’s tone is lighthearted as he looks at Luke’s pouting face. “No one wants to hug you Luke.”

“Come hug me.” He demands, pout intensifying into the realm of borderline irresistible.

But still Ashton says, “No.” Luke’s mildly disappointed but then Ashton’s voice distracts him again. “You look like a mermaid.” He announces, chuckling as he gestures to Luke’s legs.

Sure enough, when Luke looks down at himself, his legs are tucked tightly enough into the blanket that it does form a similar shape to that of a fish tail; he makes a mermaid swimming motion just to be sure and then laughs hard at the accuracy. “I do!”

“Mermaid lad.” Ashton concludes, laughing hysterically as Luke keeps couch-swimming because he needs the older boy’s laugh to keep coming.

It’s unexpected when Ashton throws himself down on top of Luke, landing with all his body weight pressed down. Luke fights to free himself but Ashton won’t budge, laughing at Luke’s significantly weaker body.

So Luke pushes, or at least tries to, and he knows he’s whining pathetically when he begs, “Ashtooon, get up, you’re heavy.”

“Nope.” Ashton refuses, and Luke’s pleased that he’s at least managing to dislodge Ashton a little bit with his squirming.

“C’mon Ash, roll over. You’re crushing me.” Luke tries, attempting to sound as pitiful as he can to appeal to Ashton’s soft side.

It works, because then Ashton’s adjusting himself and getting off of Luke and cuddling Luke to his chest while keeping his chin hooked over Luke’s shoulder.  
Luke grins in victory. “Knew you’d hug me.”

Ashton tweaks the sensitive skin of Luke’s stomach. “Shut up Luke.”

Luke bats Ashton’s hand away and makes a sound he refuses to acknowledge for what it is (a squeal), and he wriggles a bit in discomfort because he can feel Ashton looking at him all heavy-eyed and meaningful and Luke’s not too sure he wants to know what the older boy is thinking.

But there’s no choice when Ashton calls out, “Luke?”

So Luke just, “Hmm?”

“M’gonna kiss you.”

Luke’s heart might actually have stopped, and he looks at Ashton as calmly as he can, finding only sincerity and desire, so he agrees. “Okay.” Because a kiss sounds wonderful, especially from Ashton. 

Ashton nods at him and then their lips are touching and Luke can’t help but disintegrate, folding around Ashton like PlayDoh as the older boy’s hands card through his hair. Ashton’s hands feel like bliss as they brush through Luke’s hair and Ashton’s tongue feels even better brushing over the black hoop in Luke’s lip. Luke clutches Ashton’s shirt and lets the older boy take the reins, lets himself be kissed deep and slow, because he likes it and he doesn’t know what else he should be doing. Suddenly there’s a thick, strong thigh between his legs and Ashton’s using it to put pressure on Luke’s dick and he’s already getting hard and his own thigh slips between Ashton’s legs and Luke can feel Ashton perk up too. It makes Luke gasp when the older boy grinds down forcefully, and Luke needs to breath so he reluctantly pulls away, head on the arm of the couch. Luke’s head flops over and he feels something soft against his cheek, which doesn’t make sense because this couch is kind of scratchy. So he pushes as hand against Ashton’s stomach and sits up.

“Flowers?” He notices, finding a violet colored one where his face just was.

Ashton’s mouth greets his with a short kiss. “They were still stuck there from earlier.”

They? Luke checks his surroundings and sure enough there are tiny flowers lying on the floor and the edges of the couch; it looks like a movie scene. “You put flowers on the floor, you sap. S’like, proper romantic now.”

Ashton looks determined when he grinds into Luke again, making the younger boy groan as he keeps going. Ashton moves away after another minute and Luke can’t help but surge forward to catch Ashton’s mouth again—he just wants another taste but Ashton holds him down.

“M’gonna get your pants off, Luke. Be patient.”

And soon enough the blanket piles on the floor beneath Luke’s jeans and boxers, and Luke feels way too exposed compared to Ashton, so when the older boy comes down for a kiss Luke stops him and pulls on Ashton’s jeans to convey what he wants since his voice seems to have stopped functioning; he’s blushing crimson and he knows it. Thankfully Ashton obliges, ridding himself of his bottoms as well. Luke’s stuck then, confused as to where this road leads, and he wants to ask, wants to say something, but he’s too shy, too caught up in the fact that they’re both mostly naked and completely hard on top of each other. Luckily Ashton seems to get it because he takes control and he grabs both of their dicks in one huge hand as he mounts himself over Luke’s waist. Luke’s gasp surrounds Ashton’s hum as the older boy’s hand glides over them both. Luke scratches the couch and he tries not to lose his shit already, but Ashton’s going faster and it feels so good and Luke feels the need to come already, feels desperate for it, for Ashton, and it should be scary how reliant he is on the older boy without even having decided to be that way, but it’s not really. It feels nice to let someone he can trust take care of him and not be afraid of it ruining everything. It also feels very fucking nice when Ashton spits in his hand and uses their collective precome to slick up the slide, making Luke whimper and his breathing speed up. Luke grabs at his own hair, a goner for any type of touch right now, and his lower lip gets sliced under his teeth, until Ashton uses his own lips to pull it back out and lick at. Luke is very aware of his noisiness, and he’s also hyperaware that Ashton’s family is home and he can’t be too loud otherwise this situation could get really awkward really fast. 

But then Ashton’s twisting his wrist and squeezing hard and Luke has to stop kissing Ashton so he remembers how to breathe. “Oh...fuck.”

“Feel good, Lukey boy?” Ashton asks with a soft hum.

Luke moans and his head bobs in agreement, hips tilting of their own accord and fucking into Ashton’s hand while Ashton does the same. They’re both sweaty and panting, and Luke feels amazingly tense all over.

“Are you close Lukey?” Ashton wonders, and Luke can’t contain the loud whimper that decides to slip out. “Shh, shh, try to stay quiet for me babe. Can you do that?”

Luke’s nodding before Ashton’s even finished, except he’s not sure he can do that, so he pouts for a kiss to help shut himself up. Ashton is apparently willing to assist, short-spurt kisses pecking against Luke’s waiting mouth, and Luke can’t take it anymore when he starts feeling too good from Ashton’s hand. He’s quick to grip Ashton’s arms with sharp nails as his head hangs back, forehead pressed tightly against Ashton’s.

“Please.” He begs quietly, jaw loose and brows furrowed. 

“Gonna come for me, huh? Come all over my hand baby boy?” The question is rhetorical, but Ashton’s words hit Luke like a ton of steel and his chest reaches out for Ashton’s in an arch.

His moan comes out too loud before he can stop it, but fortunately Ashton’s got the sense to slam a hand over Luke’s mouth and quiet him down while he comes hot and heavy over Ashton. The older boy works Luke over until the younger boy is breathing small mewls into a sweaty hand and shuddering with sensitivity. Ashton lets go of Luke’s dick and keeps a quick pace over his own, and Luke feels like he wants to be involved somehow so he plants his mouth at the base of Ashton’s neck and sucks a gentle bruise there, hands roaming down Ashton’s slick torso and legs. Watching Ashton, Luke figures it couldn’t be that hard, and it’s only fair since Ashton got him off, so he nudges the older boy’s hand away and he takes over with his own. He copies Ashton’s pace, ghosting his mouth over the delicate skin of Ashton’s neck. The older boy cradles Luke’s head in his arm, fisting the shorter blonde hair tightly to keep him there as he tilts into Luke’s hand. Ashton muffles a moan against Luke’s temple, coming with a harsh twitch while Luke busies himself with a hickey on the older boy’s shoulder.

When they both settle down, Ashton cleans them off with his own t-shirt and nestles them both back into their boxers. Luke picks up his beloved blanket and wraps it around them, Ashton grabbing Luke’s chin and pulling Luke up into a tender kiss that ends too quickly for Luke’s liking. It makes Luke smile tiredly and when Ashton finally lies down, Luke matches their earlier shenanigans and plops himself over Ashton’s body. 

Ashton looks at him with a calm, loving smile once he’s settled. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Thanks.” Luke accepts, looking at Ashton with so much fondness that his eyes burn.

“Any time.” Ashton chuckles, nodding.

Luke smiles back, still staring as sleep threatens his mind and forces his blinking to come slower; so slow that his lashes tickle his face.

“Quit looking at me like that.” Ashton demands softly.

Luke’s confused, because he’s barely even looking at anything properly. “Like what?”

“Like...like some kind of innocent little minx.”

“Y’know, the word ‘minx’ is typically used when talking about a woman.”

“Of course you would know that, you dork.”

“Hey, don’t be mean.”

Luke’s face is suddenly smushed into Ashton’s toned chest, a forceful hug to sooth him. “It’s okay, you can be my dork.”

Luke giggles because that sounds so cheesy and more like something he would say, rather than Ashton. “You’re just full of clichés today, Ash. The flowers and now the soppy hook-line from a rom-com. You’re on a roll.”

Ashton’s teeth sink into his lip and he shakes his head. “Shut up Luke. Before I put you in a headlock or something.”

Which is outrageous and not okay, because Luke doesn’t deserve that. “Hey, no headlocks. I gave you a hand job. That has to be like, a rule. No headlocks on the person that jerks you off.” He protests, chin propping his head up over Ashton’s heart.

“Kinda like, ‘don’t bite the hand that feeds you’.”

Luke can agree with that, but the irony is too much not to point out, “I do that too, so.”

Ashton gives that to him, credit where its due. “Fair enough, no headlocks.”

Triumph and hope swirl together on Luke’s face. “Just kisses?”

“Just kisses.” Ashton confirms, giggling and allowing Luke the first of many more kisses to come; because that’s what Luke wants, and Luke’s starting to notice that Ashton is always giving in.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last installment of this series! I wanna thank everyone who has read and enjoyed and commented on my first few posts on this site! It really means a ton to me and I hope you continue to enjoy the things I post. Love you guys, and as always please comment and share and let me know what you think!  
> tumblr: senioritastyles.tumblr.com & hemmotext.tumblr.com


End file.
